


bed of flowers, among other things

by jupiterrism



Category: Bumilangit Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21705229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jupiterrism/pseuds/jupiterrism
Summary: Ganda has a habit of leaving his shoelaces untied.
Relationships: Ghani Zulham (Ghazul)/Ganda Hamdan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	bed of flowers, among other things

Ganda has a habit of leaving his shoelaces untied. The man is surprisingly stubborn about it, for whatever reason. Every word that Ghani says to him is returned with an indulgent smile and an exasperated huff.

"Ganda, tali sepatu."

"Ganda Hamdan, ikat tali sepatumu."

"Nanti kalau kamu jatuh, aku ngga mau nangkep."

"Ganda Hamdan, _you better tie your fucking shoelaces or I'll have your kneecaps_."

The last threat usually works like a miracle. His boyfriend will blanch and quickly kneels down to fix his shoelaces.

"Galak banget, dih," Ganda will grouse, and Ghani will return the grumble with a kiss on the lips. That usually works like a miracle in shutting Ganda up, which is not surprising at all. Ganda is easy to please.

* * *

"Ghani." A nudge to his head rouses him from his cat nap and Ghani levels his boyfriend a flat look from where he has his face propped on his hand. The TV is a background noise, switched on just to make Ghani feels less lonely. Ghani has his knees drawn to his chest and he's all curled up on the sofa, waiting for Ganda to return.

Ganda said he wanted to check on his 'kids'. It took several explanations from Ganda that, _no_ , he doesn't have any children _yet_ and that the 'kids' are his people, thugs he had gathered under his wings. It was sometimes in the morning when Ganda kissed him goodbye and it took him several hours to settle whatever happened in the market. Ghani had asked, pressing here and there, but Ganda didn't budge. That's something he admires in Ganda—it's nearly impossible to make him yield.

"Ghani." Another nudge earns him a grumble, and Ghani stretches, flopping back on the couch. He could hear Ganda's amused laugh somewhere above him and his face appears in his line of vision. "Bangun, jangan tidur terus."

"Ganda." If his boyfriend could hear the whine in his voice, he very wisely doesn't comment on it. "Udah pulang?"

Ghani pushes himself to a sitting position, just in time for Ganda to sit down next to him on the couch. It's like an invitation for Ghani to drape himself all over his boyfriend, which gets him a soft kiss on the forehead.

"Barusan sampe," Ganda hums, curling his arms around Ghani. "Kamu bobo, ngga denger aku pulang."

Ghani presses his face against the older man's neck, nose nuzzling the skin above the collar. "Ghani," Ganda murmurs, pressing another kiss on the top of his head.

"Hm?" comes his contented response. Ganda is very warm against him and he feels sleep tugging on his lids.

"Jalan-jalan, yuk." Ghani's eyes snap open at that, and he glances up at his boyfriend. Ganda is staring at him, lips curling up into a sweet smile. "Cuacanya lagi bagus nih."

The rejection is on the tip of his tongue but Ghani—stops, considering. Then he nods his head. "Mau kemana?"

Ghani catches the brief widening of Ganda's eyes at that, before a bright smile taking over his features. The look makes his heart jumps and holy _shit_ , he's really whipped, isn't he?

"Ada taman bunga di pinggiran kota," Ganda pushes himself to his feet, offering Ghani a hand. "Masih sepi." He sneaks a glance at the clock hanging on the wall. "Apalagi kalau jam segini."

Ghani takes the proffered hand and with a yawn, he tugs himself upright to his feet. "Oke, aku siap-siap dulu. Naik mobil?"

To his surprise, Ganda shakes his head. "Naik motor aja, biar kamu ngga bisa tidur." His eyes are gleaming, cheeky grin in place, and it's a habit for Ghani to wipe it off with his lips. "Biar kamu bisa peluk-peluk juga."

Ghani rolls his eyes at that, despite the quickly rising flush to his cheeks. "Dasar," he grumbles without heat. "Aku siap-siap dulu." From the corner of his eyes, Ghani could catch Ganda throwing him a salute and he snorts, muffling a laughter. His boyfriend is such a manchild.

* * *

Fresh air really does keep him awake. It's strangely cold outside, despite Jakarta's gradually rising temperature, and crisp air fills his lungs, freezing him from inside. 

It's not a secret that Ganda is a walking furnace. Even through his leather jacket, the man is exuding warmth and it's only logical for Ghani to scoots closer. Sneaking his arms around the older man's waist, Ghani leaves his chest pressed against the man's back. The warmth seeps into him, down to his bones, and Ghani lets out a quiet sigh in contentment. Careful not to knock their helmets together, Ghani angles his head so he could rest his head on Ganda's shoulder.

"Masih lama?" Ghani calls out, pitching his voice louder.

Ganda manages to shake his head. "Bentar lagi, sayang."

The pet name sends heat flushing up his cheeks. They have been dating for years and it never fails to turn him into a blushing mess. Judging from Ganda's cheeky grin, he knows what he's doing, and Ghani knocks their helmeted heads together gently.

When they arrive, it's quiet except for the steady chirps of birds. Ghani slides off the motorcycle with a sigh, spine cracking as he stretches, and Ganda is next to him, looking around with curiosity clear in every line of his body.

"Sepi banget," Ghani frowns as they walk into the park. It's more of a tiny forest, Ghani thinks, pine trees looming above them and the overall green and earthy brown tone. He's not complaining though, Ganda has just linked his fingers on his.

Ganda hums an agreement, tugging him closer to properly hold his hand. There are no other people around and it's just the daring part of Ghani that prompts him to grip the hand tighter. "Masih jam segini juga. Masih pada bobo orang-orang."

"Kalau aku ngga ajak kamu keluar, kamu juga bakalan masih bobo," Ganda continues, reaching out to playfully nudges his nose. Ghani scrunches his nose up under the touch, batting the wandering hand away. "Masih _mlungker_ di kasur, kaya kucing."

"Berisik kamu," Ghani huffs, but he couldn't muster up the irritation. It's _too_ peaceful and Ghani finds himself inhaling deeply, eyes fluttering close. 

They venture deeper into the woods, Ghani has his eyes narrowed to find any sign of flowers between the greens and browns. His gaze lands on the ground, catching Ganda's loose shoelaces. "Tali sepatu kamu," Ghani gestures to the older man's shoes with his chin.

Ganda waves him off with a dismissive hand, huffing quietly. "Santai, nanti aja." Surprise flickers over his face and he tugs on Ghani's hand insistently. "Itu, taman bunganya. Ayo."

Ghani has no choice but to follow, but there is a frown on his face. "Diiket dulu tali sepatunya, nanti jatuh."

"Iya, sayangku, cintaku, kekasih hatiku, belahan jiwaku," Ganda grumbles under his breath, still pulling on Ghani's hand. "Itu _lho_ , taman bunganya. Bagus banget, ngga mau liat?"

When the flower park comes into his line is vision, it is indeed beautiful. Purple, white, yellow, and red mingle into one, it is a breathtaking sight between all greens and browns. Ghani feels his eyes grow wide in surprise because he wasn't expecting this at all.

"Tunggu bentar, Ghani." Ghani turns around to find Ganda kneeling down on one knee, head ducked, and he hums, eyes locked on the bed of flowers in front of him.

"Ghani Zulham." Something in Ganda's voice makes him turn around to face him and—

"Aku ngga tau harus ngomong apa," he sounds sheepish, but his head is still ducked. "Waktu pertama kali aku ketemu kamu, sungguh, aku ngga bakal ngira kalau kita bakal kaya gini. Mau ngobrol sama kamu pun aku ngga berani, apalagi mau peluk kamu."

"Aku ngga pernah nyangka kalau aku bakal bangun di pagi hari, dengan seorang Ghani Zulham yang aku pernah segani di pelukanku, setiap hari. Sekali pun aku ngga pernah nyangka kalau kamu bakal biarin aku untuk jadi bagian dari hidupmu."

"Aku tau, kamu bukan orang paling terbuka. Kamu menyimpan dendam, marah dalam diam, dan memendam perasaan. Tapi kamu juga protektif, _you feel with all your heart_ , dan itu salah satu hal yang bikin aku jatuh cinta sama kamu."

"Mungkin kamu udah bosan dengar ini, tapi aku adalah laki-laki paling beruntung di dunia ini, karena aku udah diberi kesempatan untuk kenal kamu dan menjadi bagian dari hidupmu." His voice shakes a little and Ghani—

Ghani feels light-headed all of a sudden.

"Aku ngga percaya _happily ever after_ , tapi aku _mau_ itu. Aku melihat kamu dalam bahagiaku, aku mau kamu ada di segala momen indahku."

" _So,_ " Ganda takes a deep breath and from his pants pocket, he withdraws a small, velvet box. In it lies a simple silver band with a small diamond on its center. Ghani feels his eyes grow wide in surprise, because that's the ring he's been eyeing everytime they walk past a jewellery store. "Ghani Zulham, _will you marry me?_ "

Their eyes finally meet and Ghani could see myriad of expressions flickering in the other man's eyes. It's completely instinctive for him to let a laughter rises, because the other choice is to cry, and he nods his head. " _Yes, you fucking doofus, of course I will marry you_."

The smile that takes over Ganda's features is breathtaking, and Ghani lets Ganda takes his hand, sliding the silver band to his ring finger and it—fits. Ghani marvels at the weight around his finger, happiness welling in his chest like a geyser, and when he glances at Ganda, the man looks awfully relieved.

"Berdiri, kasian lututmu," Ghani chuckles tugging on Ganda's other hand to pull him up. His boyfriend— _no_ , his fiancé—laughs along with him and rises to his feet—

—only to step on his loose shoelaces and promptly loses his balance. Ghani yelps, an armful of Ganda Hamdan lilting forward into him, and he finds himself tipping backwards. His back hits the grass with a thud, Ganda squeezing him under his weight, making Ghani groans in pain. Ganda is very _fucking_ heavy, all muscles and wide planes. 

"Ganda Hamdan," Ghani growls, pain spreading from his backside to his back. He's lucky his head doesn't hit the ground or any rocks nearby. Above him, Ganda grunts, pushing himself up with a faint noise in pain and the grin he gives Ghani is sheepish and guilty in equal measure.

"Aku cinta kamu?" _God_ , his fiancé is so fucking dumb, but Ghani loves him anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> i write this in like an hour


End file.
